


Is that a tattoo?

by GodWouldBeDisappointed



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Male Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodWouldBeDisappointed/pseuds/GodWouldBeDisappointed
Summary: "Is that a tattoo" prompt with Yoogsung! Male reader gets a tattoo and he's hella shocked :D please and thank you x- tumblr prompt :)
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Is that a tattoo?

You had been thinking about getting a tattoo for awhile. Not anything huge, just something nice. You just didn't know if you boyfriend would like it or not. Of course you decided to get it anyway, because really it's just something for you. You had gotten it not too long ago and had taken off the wrapping. It's just over your ribs- a small Pacman and the ghosts from your side to the end of that rib. You liked it and had really just left it alone for the healing process.

Today was your day off and you had decided to lounge around here and there. Your laying on the couch in your sweatpants and no shirt while watching a new show Netflix. As you press play on the next episode you here the door open showing your boyfriend just got home from classes.

"honey, I'm home!" You could here Yoosung chuckle to himself as he set his bag down by the floor.

As he walks to the kitchen you look over and replied, "Hey babe! How were classes today?"

"boring as ever," he walks over to you with two drinks in hand, "wish I could just stay home with you all day. I should skip tomorrow." You hum in response as he leans over the back of the couch to kiss your cheek.

Yoosung's eyes catch some color in the corner so he moves to look landing on your ribs. Yoosung audibly gasps, "Is that a tattoo?"  
You can't help but laugh a little at the shocked look on his face. Which gets you a pout in return.

"No, really! When did you get that?" He sort-of-whines as he runs his fingers just by the edges of your new tattoo not really touching it.

"Not to long ago actually. I've been thinking about it for awhile." He looks up at with an awed sort of expression.

"Did it hurt?" "Sort of? But not how you would expect." "How long did it take?" "Not too long."-

After being bombarded by questions you'd think you'd be more annoyed but every time he looked at the tattoo and then at you he just looked like an excited puppy.

Yoosung smiled to himself as he made his way to lay by you on the couch and mumbled, "My boyfriend's so cool." Wow, you love him so much.

You two ended up falling asleep on the couch, a mess of limbs, as Yoosung traced your tattoo.

[ I know it's short, but I hope that's okay! It was definitely fun to right, so I hope you enjoyed it! ]


End file.
